


Bread Week

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Great British Bake Off Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: this is pretty much what it says on the box.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Bread Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> Big thanks to Glassesofjustice and twtd11 for beta work!

Toby cut the bread in absolute silence. Almost everyone held their breaths as he ran his knife over the crust and pressed his thumb down into the inside. His face wasn't exactly impassive. That was because he pretty much always looked like he'd taken a sip of coffee that had gone cold. Finally, he tore off a piece and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. 

"Didn't prove long enough, but the flavor is acceptable."

CJ raised her eyebrows and said, with her mouth full, "Seriously? Honestly, I don't need any proof. This is great. Thanks, Abbie."

"This is why you're not a judge," Toby said flatly. 

CJ rolled her eyes. No, she was the host, and that was because she made for way better TV than Toby. He was the mean judge. He was good--great actually. Toby Ziegler was the foremost celebrity baker in the country, and it was definitely his skills as a baker that got him that status. Not his winning personality. Mrs. Delores Landingham, his co-judge, was one of the most beloved home cooks in America. She was beloved because of her incredibly sweet disposition--a perfect counterpoint to Toby. Plus, she was great TV. She was sweet, funny, and she really liked a tipple every now and then. Audiences loved her. Audiences loved her even more next to Toby. 

As they moved to the next counter, CJ stuck half a loaf of the bread in her pocket for later. It was tasty! The next contestant was Donna, and CJ knew if this didn't go well, she was definitely going to cry. Toby flipped the loaf over and rapped his knuckles on the bottom. And then, impassively, did the same routine. 

He chewed, he cocked his head thoughtfully, and then he nodded. "Well done, Miss Moss."

Well, that was a welcome surprise. As he extended his hand, the waterworks started for Donna. But because it was a _good_ thing for once, CJ didn't need to block the shot. 

It turned out that Donna won the signature bake--a good sign on bread day. CJ announced the technical. It was one of Toby's recipes, and she had the added challenge of making puns about his pick on her own because Josh had gotten hit in the face with a cricket bat the day before and was out sick. When she left the big tent, they were finishing Toby and Mrs. Landingham going over what the technical _should_ look like. 

She made her way over, and somehow it ended up that she and Toby were alone--rare on the set. Also rare was the small smile he flashed her. 

"That's why you're not a judge? Seriously, Toby?"

"It's true. You're too nice."

"Only because you're so mean." She pulled the half loaf out of her pocket and picked at it, tossing a bite into her mouth. "You think Donna will take the day?"

"My money's on Leo."

"He's no fun."

"What's not fun about cheese?"

"The fact that he uses cheese in literally everything is no fun."

That got a laugh, and CJ was satisfied. That's all she wanted, to hear his laugh. It was rare and sweet, and she cherished it. She looked around, a little too theatrically, but when CJ knew they were totally alone, she stole a quick kiss. It wasn't that she cared if anyone knew about them. It was that she liked to protect Toby's view of his own image. He was way too serious for a workplace romance, or so he'd have everyone else believe. 

"Better get back in there," CJ said, winking at him before she left him to his perfect butter croissant that she secretly hoped Donna would somehow match in the technical judging that afternoon.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Bread Week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800048) by [ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics)




End file.
